1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical junction box mounted on an automobile and an assembling method of the electrical junction box.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to protect a wire harness extending from an electrical junction box in proximity of its box body, commonly, a cover is mounted to the box body after assembling the wire harness to the electrical junction box. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-185010 discloses an electrical junction box where both a box body and a cover are provided with common slide guides allowing the cover to be slidably mounted to the box body.
As an example of the slide guides, there is employed a combination of one protrusion (e.g. rib) and one depression (e.g. groove) both extending in the sliding direction of the slide guides successively. Then, it is often the case that the slide guides (i.e. protrusion and depression) is configured so as to allow their movements only in the sliding direction while restricting their movements in the other directions. Thus, the slide guides also serves as means for engaging two components (box body and cover) with each other.
In most cases, the slide guides widely adopted in an electrical junction box are formed with dimensional allowances (or plays) in view of effecting the slide movement smoothly since the slide guides usually comprise a protrusion and a depression both made of resinous material. However, if the slide guides are provided with too little allowances, then a worker cannot perform a sliding operation to mount the cover to the box body smoothly. Conversely, if the slide guides are provided with too large allowances, the so-assembled electrical junction box is subjected to large looseness. Taking the molding quality for slide guides into consideration, accordingly, the dimensional allowances of the slide guides are presently set to appropriate values.
Suppose an electrical junction box where the cover is attached to the box body so as to project from a lateral side of the box body sideways. In connection, if the cover is provided, at its leading end, with a slide guide for engagement with another slide guide on the side of the box body, then a play produced between both of the slide guides causes the cover to be rattled since the box body carries the cover as if it were a cantilever. In a cover's part having a great projecting dimension from the box body, especially, the cover would be greatly displaced in rattling because such a cover's part is far from the slide guides. Thus, due to such a great displacement of the cover in ratting, there may be caused an occurrence of noise depending on the circumstances.